Owain to Odin in 10 Days!
by AmeriNinja
Summary: What could possibly drive Owain to accept the request to leave his nation?
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

"I just…wanted to be a hero…"

The young Pegasus Knight drew her last breath as her dark steed reared up into the air. The Pegasus was well aware of its owner's demise having felt the usual grip of her rider loosen drastically. It gathered wind into its wings before flying far off, dropping the young body of Cynthia onto the back of the great dragon she had been training to defeat. Her bane was a bulking Berserker wielding a Short Axe that was specially forged to strike its enemies down in a single toss. Cynthia, having been wielding an overused Brave Lance was no match for the axe. Cynthia missed her target having overshot her lunge and once facing away from her enemy received the sharp weapon through her blue and silver armor, and then into her heart. Those last words were all she could gasp out as she slowly lost consciousness. With her last breath gone she slumped face down onto the mighty dragon god. She was defeated.

The Risen maliciously pulled its Short Axe out of her back causing her to be lifted slightly only to drop back down letting her blood drip off the axe and onto her bright armor. All she had been training for was now gone. All those days she spent fighting risen and flying all over Ylisse, and yet...one weapon was her downfall. The Berserker stared at the young man who had been by her side and seemed to grin before lifting the axe to his rotten lips and licking the blood that ran down its sides. This horrific scene only lasted a handful of seconds, but to the young man wearing the armor of a swordmaster...it was an eternity.

Owain was frozen by the sight of his beloved fall from her majestic mount and plop down on the back of the mighty Grima. Owain saw the axe flying at her from behind. He attempted to intercept it, but he couldn't. He wasn't skilled nor fast enough to save her. He was so lost in his watching that many members of the Shepards nearly collided with him whilst fighting the rest of the battle. Owain and Cynthia were instructed to aide each other in clearing the left flank of the beast. That Berserker appeared through a portal. Only one of many that encircled this evil god's back. Neither of them were prepared. Cynthia convinced her husband to stay behind her and support her as they were fighting sword-wielding risen before the axe wielder showed up.

Owain stood still for a moment letting everything sink in before shaking his head and racing towards his fallen lover. Tears fell from his eyes. She was 10 yards away thanks to the pegasus' reaction. A War Cleric risen appeared before him which he quickly sliced with his legendary blade, Amatsu. 7 yards away. He screamed in anger and sadness as he sliced at another risen attempting to block him from his goal. 4 yards away. His face, now stained with tears, was burning from the air currents turning his face red. The Berserker was now fighting Gauis, the team's greatest assassin. Owain knew he could reach him. Then he could enact revenge.

However, his wish was halted as one of the few human enemies landed in front of him. A female Grimleal. She was a Dark Flyer same as Cynthia. Owain growled as the lady hopped off her mount and grinned at him. She sneered, "Oh? Was that your lover? Aww poor baby." She teased walking over to him and touching his cheek.

Owain responded by lifting his sword and delivering it through her shoulder and pulling it out rapidly. He growled wanting the woman to simply stand down. But all the lady did was step back and cough before cackling. "You think a simple sword can kill me?! I'm not as weak as your pathetic little friend. What was that she muttered? You know as she fell from her dope of a horse? Wanting to be a hero?" She giggled at the idea.

Owain shook before taking a step towards the woman. "Aww are you going to hurt me?"

He took another step his sword hand shaking. "Oh are you cold, mayhaps I'll give you an embrace. I'm sure you would prefer my che-"

She was cut off as he pierced her stomach through with his blade. Owain pulled it out and removed the blood with a flick of the blade. He stood still a moment watching her steed fly off before returning to his lover's side at long last. Owain lifted Cynthia's head and kissed her forehead. He remembered all the good times he had with her. From the creation of the Justice Cabal, to the day he asked for her to stay with him forever, and finally the day they were wed. Their wedding was a happy break from the war. It was only a week prior to this day. He then remembered the times he would get out of the girly activities she wished to do with him. He used his silly Sword Hand delusion as an excuse. And then he remembered the story he told her before they began dating. He told a tale in which he killed the hero. His hero. his love. He cried harder as he checked her pulse despite knowing the truth. He was too late. He stared into her eyes before seeing a tear drop collide with her cheek. He couldn't hold in his anger any longer. He shook before jumping up, rage in his eyes.

"B-by…by…BY HECTOR'S AXE I SHALL SLAY YE!" He shouted as he dropped her corpse back down and charged at the Berserker, unsheathing his blade in the process. As his sword sliced through the undead beast Owain screamed. The Risen burst into purple smoke as he stood by his lover's corpse. He raised his blade in front of him slashing and slicing any Risen, or Grimleal that so much as gazed their evil eyes in her direction. He knew when the battle had started that not everyone was guaranteed to survive…but why her? Why a member of the Justice Cabal…his wife?

He could hardly grasp the situation when Suddenly the Risen all seemed to blast away into their purple smoke and the Grimleal raced to the portals in an effort to escape. Owain looked around shocked before seeing that his father, Robin, had finished off the mighty god of destruction. Without a second thought Owain raced towards his father as he watched what Naga had warned the army of Shepards would occur if his Uncle Chrom did not thrust his own sword into Grima's heart. Owain tried to grab his father's hand before he too faded into a dark purple smoke. Owain fell to his knees as he let fall a barrage of tears fall upon the slowly descending beast.

After several minutes of bawling he felt a pair of familiar hands rest on his shoulders. He turned around to see the teary eyes of his mother. Lissa was in tears as she held her future son tightly. Owain needed this. He took her hands as he stood waiting for his Uncle's signal. Chrom lifted his hand into the air and shouted for the group to jump just as they passed over a cliff on Origin Peak. The Shepard's all safely helped each other get off the dead dragon and onto the grassy cliff. They all watched as Grima plunge into the sea causing large waves to spring up towards their perch. Owain walked to the edge of the cliff and stared into the setting sun. He looked out into the clouds, thinking of both his late wife and his father before he told the air itself, "I feel a soul straight and true pulsing in the darkness. The hero…will return!"


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

Owain opened his eyes with a jolt and surveyed his room. _BY EPRAIM'S LANCE if any risen are here…_ he thought to himself before being satisfied. After the events of yesterday the Shepard's had started their way back to Ylisstol to remember the dead and celebrate their 'victory'. As of now, sadly, the group was in a small inn outside of Plegia's Capital. Owain started to stand up and gather his possessions as well as the tome his wife was using to train as a Dark Flyer. He left his room to see his mother asleep by his door.

Owain bent down beside her as she opened her eyes and tried to smile. "Good morning." She sighed out as she stood up and turned to her son.

"I'm sorry." Was all Owain could say to his sullen mother. Those are the only words he could say after they got off the dragon god.

"Owain!" Lissa snapped her son out of his dismay. "It's time we get to Ylisstol. There are Pegasus carriages waiting." She wasn't mad at her son exactly but she couldn't stand to see the young man upset, least of all talking so normally.

Despite his mother's outburst Owain just nodded and headed down to the inn's gathering area. Seeing his Uncle Chrom, Owain walks up to him and nods before leaving the Plegian Inn. Owain couldn't so much as speak a word as he climbed into an empty carriage. The other Shepard's seemed to be fine with the way he was. Some mayhaps were relieved from his lack of odd speech. Owain was ready to fall asleep when his formerly empty carriage was invaded by his best friend, Inigo, and his snob of a girl friend, Severa. The two scooted beside each other and right in front of Owain.

"By Sumia's Pies," Inigo began to speak to Severa trying to tease Owain into speech, "I think I seeth a stranger."

Severa giggled before staring Owain down. "Gawds, you don't have to be so grumpy. We won dummy." she scolded in her usual cold fashion.

Owain nodded his head looking to his friends. "Why did he do such a thing? Uncle was willing and ready to-" He began.

"We all know why your dad did all that." Severa cut in. "He didn't want Grima to win. Not now…not in a thousand years. So quit whining!"

"And what of Cynthia, the great hero of the sky? Why did she have to die?" Owain said staring the two down.

"Listen, Owain, Cynthia went into that battle prepared to die for a brighter future. We all did." Inigo said putting his hand on Severa's knee to mentally hold her back.

"I know…"Owain sighed slumping back and covering his face using his sword hand."…I just wish I didn't."

The rest of the trip back to Ylisstol was spent in silence as the three traded worried looks. Once back at the capitol the couple led Owain to the great dining hall in Castle Ylisse. Owain broke away from the two and approached Sumia and Gaius mourning at a far table.

"I am sorry…I failed you both." Owain spoke up before kneeling before them the tears coming back yet again. After a few long seconds of silence Owain looked up to see Sumia and Gaius walking off and not giving him a second glance. Owain shook his head before getting up and heading off to his quarters. He passed Severa and Inigo kissing in a corner. _How can they all be so calm…_ He whined in his head. _Father and Cynthia…Both gone._

Owain got to his room and into his large bed. It had been prepared for the both of them, for certain victory games they could've played. But those thoughts were far from his mind. Without having eaten thus far he slowly fell asleep.

 _There he was, once again standing on the back of Grima. He was holding the corpse of his lost lover. Her head started to turn up towards him. Her eyes began to glow red. "Why…didn't you save me…Not very heroic of you." She said as a sneer crossed her face. Suddenly the whole of the Shepard's turned to him and began to cackle, each one with a glowing pair of red eyes._


End file.
